


i swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me

by richietoaster



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Julie Molina Loves Luke Patterson, Love Confessions, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Ray and Julie have the purest father-daughter bond, Ray is Fond of Luke even if they've never met, Takes place sometime after season one but i have no idea when lmfao, theyre still figuring it out but its okay they can take their time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “You and I have a connection. A real connection, Julie.. A type that I don’t have with anybody else- something that I’ve never-” Luke stops himself short. He continues with, “it doesn’t matter to me that you’re alive and I’m not.. You are the reason why I feel alive everyday.”
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	i swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Some of yall who have my notifs on might be like wtf is this??
> 
> I promise my reddie writing is not going anywhere, i just have some writers block with my series im writing, and am currently in the process of writing something chaptered but we all know that chaptered fics are the worst so please be patient with me!!
> 
> in the meantime, please enjoy my Julie And The Phantoms little one shot i've written, because just like IT/reddie, JATP has taken over my life and i love juke
> 
> anyway this is also unbeta'd. we die like men

It shouldn’t even be a thought that crosses Julie’s mind. There are just some things in the world that shouldn’t exist. Ghosts being one of them, and a crush on one being the second. It’s crazy, really, the more she thinks about it. Like, falling in love with a best friend is already as hard as it is, but throw in the factor that they’re ‘ _just air,’_ as Flynn puts it.. Julie knows that she shouldn’t even entertain the idea. She _knows_ this.. But yet it won’t stop her from having deep, late night conversations with Luke in her room, writing songs with him that hint toward her own feelings, having the most electric performances with him.. The list can go on.. 

There’s something in Luke’s eyes that draws her near everytime, tempting her to grab his hand that Julie knows will just go right through her hand.. It was almost hard to resist this time; she and Luke, Reggie, and Alex did another garage gig tonight, performing _Perfect Harmony;_ the song Julie had been writing and rewriting and perfecting, to which the guys had found after she left it on the Piano, and begged her to put a slightly faster tempo to it, so they could perform it live.

 _“You were amazing out there tonight, honey,”_ Julie’s dad tells her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

She smiles, “Thanks, _papi,_ it really means a lot for you to say.” It’s true, after finding her way back into music again, any compliment is important to her.

“Do you think the boys would ever come from Sweden to visit us?” Ray asks, a genuine grin spreading across his face.

“I think someday it might happen,” Julie says, letting the white lie ease off her tongue. “It’s just.. So far from here, you know?”

“Yeah,” her dad nods, “yeah, I know.. Will you thank them again, for me?” 

“Of course.” 

And it _sucks,_ it really does. Julie wants to show her dad the truth- she just doesn’t want him to get freaked out by it. A ghost and a ghost crush are a whole separate thing, but to explain the concept of her ghost _band?_ That’s another.. And they’re _still_ not entirely sure how it happens either.

Julie kisses her dad’s cheek, bidding him a goodnight, and begins to walk toward the stairs when her dad starts to sputter. 

“So.. Luke.. that’s his name, right?” 

“Yes.. And Alex and Reggie,” Julie supplies him. 

“I.. I don’t really wanna _pry_ or anything.. But, Luke.. do you like him-?” Ray’s question is nearly cut off with Julie’s groan.

“Dad, _please,_ we are _not_ having this conversation- oh my _god-”_ Julie covers her face out of embarrassment. 

_“Hey, hey,”_ Ray soothes her, “It’s okay! I’m just curious is all, no harm no foul.. You can talk to me, remember?” He holds out his pointer finger to his daughter, who wraps hers around his. 

“We’re just friends,” Julie says, shrugging and voice wavering. She thinks back to all the lingering looks she’s been caught giving Luke, thinks back to each time they were alone, writing together or just hanging out, how in the moment she would probably lean her body over into Luke’s space to kiss him, if it wouldn’t look like she would be kissing air.. She reminds herself that she would never be able to _really_ be with Luke. “Just friends.”

“That’s what your mother and I tried to tell each other at first, too.” Ray smiles at the memory forming in his head of his late wife.

“We can’t be together anyways.” 

“Why, does he have a girlfriend?” Julie gives her dad a look. “Or-or boyfriend? I don’t know?”

“No, and no. He’s single.. He’s been single for a _long_ time.” Now that Julie thinks about it, Luke has never talked about being in any relationship before. Either they weren’t that important, didn’t last very long, or he never got the chance to experience it. She makes a mental note to bring the subject up at an appropriate time. 

“You’ve lost me, _mija.”_ Ray chuckles. “If you like him, and there’s a chance that he could like you too, then you should go for it.. Choose what makes you happy.” He glances down at Julie before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you- _really._ I’ll keep it in mind,” She releases her dad from a hug. 

“You should- a-and not just for when it’s about boys.” 

Julie rolls her eyes and sighs fondly at her dad, watching him wander off in the direction of his bedroom. She stands in her place for a moment, before turning around to go upstairs to her own, when she sees Luke sitting on the bottom of the staircase. Julie blinks in surprise before letting out a quiet yet stunned, _“Luke-..”_

“Hey, Jules..” Luke answers just as softly. He lets the corners of his mouth pull up in a half-smile. “I.. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I _swear.._ I was just going to come tell you goodnight, and then-” he gestures toward her, indicating what he heard between Julie and Ray.

Julie swallows, not quite ready to face Luke or the situation, but she tilts her head toward the stairs and says, “C’mon..,” and the two walk to her bedroom.

When the door shuts behind her, Luke clears his throat and starts off with, “I like what your dad had to say.”

Julie doesn’t fight back her grin. She shakes her head, “Of course you did,” and takes a few steps so she can sit on her bed. 

“You on the other hand.. You were a bit harder to read.. Giving half-assed and vague types of answers and all..” Luke catches her gaze and bites his lip. He hears her sigh as she toys with one of the pillows that are cluttered next to her. “Um- I-I I mean, like you don’t have to answer it full on, if you don’t want to..”

“It’s not that,” Julie says. “It’s just hard to talk about this stuff, you know? I just.. I don’t exactly know if we’re on the same page, but just in general.. this.. _this_ isn’t weird to you at all?” She motions between the two of them. 

“Honestly, I don’t find us weird at all.. Julie.. _Jules,_ I feel like out of either of us, you should know where I stand. I _like_ you, Julie. And I- I _think_ you could feel the same way..”

“I do, Luke.. I like you, too. A _lot._. But that’s what I mean.. You don’t think us having feelings for one another is weird?”

“There’s a lot of weird things that are happening revolving around you and me and Reggie and Alex.. If I’m gonna be real here, this is probably the least weird thing to come about it.”

And- and Luke _does_ have a point..

“You and I have a _connection._ A real connection, Julie.. A type that I don’t have with anybody else- something that I’ve _never-”_ Luke stops himself short. He continues with, “it doesn’t matter to me that you’re alive and I’m not.. _You_ are the reason why I _feel_ alive everyday.”

Julie notices that he’s now sitting in front of her, hands hovering over her own. She can feel his heat- and that’s weird in itself, too. “It’s unreal,” she agrees, “weird, but unreal.. I wouldn’t trade it for literally anything in this world.. You mean so much to me, Luke.”

“And you mean the world to me,” Luke moves in and angles his head, as if he were to kiss her, but stops himself. “We.. we don’t have to act on anything.. Our connection is stronger than ever, even if I am tangible to you now..” _Right, because there’s no ghost manual that guides you on what to do if your ghost band and crush becomes tangible to you and only you; is it lifelong or temporary? Nobody knows._

“I know that.. But is it weird that I want to?” Julie closes her eyes and lifts her hands up, still pleasantly surprised when they intwine with Luke’s.

“So.. what do we do now?” Luke looks down at their interlocked fingers.

“One step at a time,” Julie breathes out, a small smile playing on her lips. It’s contagious, as Luke beams back at her. He rests his forehead against hers.

“One step at a time,” Luke repeats back to her. 

The warmth that Julie feels when he says it back lets her know that he really does mean every word he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please leave feedback. <3  
> you can find me on tumblr @ finally-free-phantoms or @ richietoaster


End file.
